xtcfandomcom-20200214-history
That Wag
"That Wag" is a recording of the band, predominantly Andy, joking around during recording for the 1992 album Nonsuch. It appeared on Andy's Fuzzy Warbles Volume 1 in 2002. The title comes from "That Wave," the song they were rehearsing at the time; "That Wave's" demo follows immediately after "That Wag" on the tracklisting. Quotes Andy: “Caught while we were making the Nonsuch album in Chipping Norton studios. Unknown to me, the late Gus Dudgeon would instruct engineer Barry Hammond to flick on a DAT tape, and capture all the between takes idiocy. It's a miracle we ever got any songs down.” Transcript :spoken by Andy. unless otherwise noted Okay... Barry. '' ''[[wikipedia:Robert Smith (musician)|Robert Smith]] Who's got my lips; have you got them? My lips have disappeared totally. Lipstick, anyone? Normal Okay, look, um... in the back: Ah... [damn?] ..Two, three. Sings That wave playing, stops Can we just- it took me totally by surprise. You said, "damn," and I thought you were saying "one." laughter Ah, ah, wah-wah-wah-wah-wah. background speaking A-one-an-a-two-an-a-three-an-a-four-an-a... background speaking Four beats? silly laughter begins tapping rhythmically One, two, three. Sings That wave- I did it again - For fuck's sake, I'm so sorry! '' ''laugh Hang on Strums That. Thank christ he isn't filming this. voice Hello 'Canerder.' laugh strings while disjointedly singing "That" and "Wave," trying to find the key I found the string. thump Yup-buy-ya-ba-ba-ba-Gargles. That wave. Normal Something wrong with this mike, Barry. played over Andy gargling, unintelligible. '' ''gargling while speaking There's something wrong with this microphone Barry. Barry! Can y' come and fix it? (Unintelligible.) Laughs '' ''strum Barry! background laugh What's wrong with it? I see that he's playing like, um... He's- he's playing lead guitar like Arthur Askey at the moment. background laughing, Andy snorts The Arthur Askey Experience. drum and bass jam accent So, you... I used to manage the Arthur Askey Experience, ya, like, you know... And I say to Arthur...when you do the bee song, you've got to play the comb and paper with your teeth, Arthur. Jiggs voice Hi, I've got my, uh, rhythmical head on. Tch, uh, you know, right now, and, uh, tch, we should really, uh, do this. in-character I just, uh... '' ''normally I haven't done a Mr. Jiggs for a long time. in-character I, you know, tch, like, uh, tch, uh, get tch-rhythmical, like, you know... voice THAT WA-HEH-HEH-HEH-HAVE... Heh, hang on. The Cure's version. rough chord, parodys Robert Smith's morose singing. That wave. Pull me into your hair. I'm so unhappy, I think I'm going to kill myself. That wave. Oh, god. Oh, christ I'm so unhappy. Normal Smith's version. briskly, parodys [[wikipedia:Morrissey|Morrissey's] singing]. That wa-ha-have. That wa-ha-have. That wave pull me into your ha-ha-hair. Heh heh heh-heh. Oh, that wa-ha-have. Ho-ho ho ho. Normal Actually that's two notes. Morrissey That wa-'''ha'-have. '' Smith, again Oh, who's got my lips? Oh... [[wikipedia:Bob Dylan|Bob Dylan]] That wave. (Unintelligible)..cascading. Well, I flew down to the bottom of the sea, where I questioned the fishes all about it. Well, I was in heaven, address Cloud Eleven. (Unintelligible) normally That's right. voice I say, I'm peaked. See you in the chops. Category:Andy Partridge discography Category:Spoken word